


We Could Roll The Dice

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hetavision au [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sinplus (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Awkward Germany (Hetalia), Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Coming of Age, Concerts, Cute North Italy (Hetalia), Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Growing Up, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Multi, Music, Poor Germany (Hetalia), Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Singing, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Broggini brothers, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia), Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Switzerland didn't think raising two brothers would be that hard.Until they grew up anyway.





	We Could Roll The Dice

**May 8,1990**

**Ticino,Switzerland**

**The Broggini Household**

"Are you sure that Ivan will like me?"

Switzerland turned to face Liechtenstein,she was dressed in formal attire and was wearing dark boots."I'm sure,besides Gabriel like you."She shrugged."Gabriel likes everyone."

He shrugged back."We'll just have to see then."And with that he knocked on the door.


End file.
